videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat 11
Mortal Kombat 11 '''is a game written by Mrmn1, developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros Games. It was revealed on June 19, 2017 and released in March 12, 2018. Gameplay and Features '''Mortal Kombat 11's gameplay repeats the last two games' 2.5D style gameplay. It has classic features from other previous games such as: * Ladders: '''Climb through the ladder to defeat pure evil once and for all! ** '''Tag Ladders: '''Climb through the ladder with another player! * '''The Story Mode: '''Play the epic story mode of Mortal Kombat 11, which occurs three years after '''Mortal Kombat X. '''The story tells more details behind the force that caused all the chaos in the 28 years in the '''Rebooted series of Mortal Kombat. * Variations: Mortal Kombat X's Variation feature returns with an upgrade - ** The Vari-alities: '''Every variation in '''Mortal Kombat 11 '''has a unique fatality. * '''Finishing Moves: Mortal Kombat 11's Finishing Moves including the new Vari-alities, and fan-favorites Brutality, Stage Fatality, Friendship '''and '''Babality. * X Rays 'and '''Energy Bar '''are back! * "'Test Your..." Minigames: Mortal Kombat 9's Test Your minigames are back including Test Your Might, Test Your Sight, Test Your Luck, Test Your Strike, Test Your Balance (Controller Required) and Test Your Slice (Playstation 4 Exclusive). * The Krypt: '''Enter the Krypt: use in-game currency to buy items such as in-game Skin Packs, Fatalities, Brutalities, Music, Cheats and more! And new features like: * '''Gym: '''Train your skills to max with the all-new Gym mode! Enter the gym managed by '''Anthony Cage, '''which will train you, level up your character and unlock icons and calling cards too. Characters In-game Characters Returning Characters * Cassie Cage * Kung Jin * Takeda Takashi * Jacqui Briggs * Bo Rai Cho * Raiden * Rain * Tanya * Scorpion * Sub Zero * Sheeva * Tri-Borg * Tremor * Erron Black New Characters * '''Liam: Son of Raiden and Ra'ava, The Goddess of Life. A member in Cassie's SF team. * Nightcrow: The cousin of Nightwolf. A member in Cassie's SF team. * Nate: 'The son of Kano, who wants to avenge his fathers death. A member in Cassie's SF team. * 'Abir: 'A knight who wants to dominate the NetherRealm and destory it. Serves Outworld. * 'Jerrod: Son of Kitana and Liu Kang. NetherRealm's King. Unlockable Characters * Liam '- Complete the Story Mode * 'John Cena - Complete the Guest Pack/DLC 1 Easter Egg * Khroma '- Complete the Debut Pack/DLC 2 Easter Egg * '''Shang Tsung '- Complete the Retired Pack/DLC 3 Easter Egg * 'Liu Kang '- Complete the Hell Pack/DLC 4 Easter Egg Stages In game Unlockable Stages * 'Day Jinsei Chamber '- Complete Chapter 1 of the Story Mode * 'Day Wu Shi Temple '- Complete Chapter 3 of the Story Mode * 'Outworld's Throne Room '- Complete Chapter 4 of the Story Mode * 'Edenia's Throne Room '- Complete Chapter 5 of the Story Mode * 'Apocalypse Greenwich '- Complete Chapter 6 of the Story Mode * 'The Infinite '- Complete the Story Mode * 'Battle Arena '- Complete the Guest Pack/DLC 1 Easter Egg * 'The Dark Caves '- Complete the Debut Pack/DLC 2 Easter Egg * 'Outworld Archives '- Complete the Retired Pack/DLC 3 Easter Egg * 'Hell Chambers '- Complete the Hell Pack/DLC 4 Easter Egg Story Mode :Main article: Mortal Kombat 11/Story The story starts with Ra'ava narrating. "Millions of years ago, The Elder Gods Temple was a happy place. Everyone lived in peace. Until an unknown dark force attacked one of us, Shinnok. He went crazy, and tried to attack the temple sevral times, but we vanished him to the NetherRealm. As the years past, Shinnok returned to our lives, trying to dominate EarthRealm's life force, the Jinsei. A 16 years old named Cassie Cage stopped Shinnok's madness. But this nightmare isn't over yet. After Shinnok's death, my husband, Raiden, tried to purge his dark force. He suceeded, but instead of Shinnok, my husband got corrupted. EarthRealm's fate is that it will be destroyed by Raiden and his dark army." Kombat Pack :Main article: Mortal Kombat 11's Kombat Pack The Kombat Pack is the season pass of Mortal Kombat 11. It contains for mini packs, which in all of them, there are 4 new characters and a few bonuses. There's also an Easter Egg in each mini pack which unlocks a new character and a new stage. The four mini packs are confirmed to be: * '''Guest Pack - Contains 4 Guest Characters, 2 Skin Packs and 2 Additional Stages. * Debut Pack '- Contains 4 Characters that made their debut in MK11, 1 Skin Pack and 1 Additional Stage. * 'Retired Pack '- Contains 4 Characters who retired from fighting, 2 Skin Packs and 1 Additional Stage. * 'Hell Pack '''- Contains 4 Characters who died in previous games, 1 Skin Pack and 1 Additional Stage. Characters Stages Game Editions Standard Edition The Standard Edition costs 59.99$ and includes: * '''23 core charcaters (19 if the console isn't connected to Wi-Fi) * 20 core stages (16 if the console isn't connected to Wi-Fi) * 11 old and new features Deluxe Edition The Deluxe Edition costs 79.99$ and includes: All of the above plus: * The Kombat Pack: '''Free access to DLC Packs * '''JARVIS Skin '''for '''Tri-borg, voiced by Paul Bettany Elder God Edition The Elder God Edition costs 99.99$ and includes: All of the above plus: ''' * '''Krypt Unlocked: '''All the items in the Krypt are unlocked * '''One week Early Access for DLC Packs Voice Cast Trivia * Jade, Bi-Han, Gore, Emerald, Reptile, Ko'atal '''and the EDM produocer '''Skrillex '''were meant to appear in the full roster but all of them were cut for various reasons: ** '''Jade, Bi-Han, Gore '''and '''Emerald '''were added as DLC Characters. The reason they were cut was because of the lack of DLC Characters. ** '''Ko'atal/Kotal Kahn '''and '''Reptile '''was cut due the unimportance they had in the game and the lack of moves for each variation. *** If '''Skrillex '''was in the game, he would have the powers of '''Reptile, because of the song Skrillex made for the soundtrack of Mortal Kombat 9. ** 'Skrillex '''was supposed to be the Easter Egg Character of DLC 1, but since '''John Cena '''has the fighting spirit, he was finally chosen. '''Skrillex '''was also supposed to have the powers of '''Reptile '(because of the song Skrillex made about him), a NetherRealm Demon and Hair Whips, and a stage themed after him called '''Dance Club '''and songs from Skrillex were supposed to play in the stage. ** The '''Conquest '''feature was also cut out from unknown reasons. * This is the 5th console game NetherRealm Studios developed. ** This is also the first Aethranorioum Multiverse game NetherRealm developed. * This is the first Mortal Kombat game to not include the dragon logo on it's cover. * This is the first game in the Aethranorioum Universe, despite being a sequel of an older game. * Most of the characters are voice acted and motion captured by famous actors, for example: ** Cassie Cage was voiced by Ashley Burch in Mortal Kombat X, while in Mortal Kombat 11, she was voiced by Chloe Grace Moretz. ** Tri-borg was voiced by Vic Chao in Mortal Kombat X, while in Mortal Kombat 11, he was voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger. However, there are a few characters that are voice acted and motion captured by less known actors. * The Playstation 4 version of the game has exclusive features like: ** '''Test Your Balance '''Mode (Balancing the controller) ** '''Test Your Slice '''Mode (Swiping the touchpad of the DUALSHOCK4) ** '''Touch Fatalities: '''Similar to the Test Your Slice Mode, perform fatalities with the touchpad of your DUALSHOCK4.